


9 Months

by 18GryffindorBrat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #romance, #surprisepregnancy, Divorce, F/M, postdivorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18GryffindorBrat/pseuds/18GryffindorBrat
Summary: The best things in life are the unexpected things. Hermione learns that lesson when a surprise pregnancy throws her for a loop.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 37





	9 Months

A wave of nausea jolted Hermione awake. The dream she was in the midst of would have to wait. She threw the sheets off her, clutched her stomach, and raced to the bathroom as fast as nausea would allow. She barely managed to make it to the toilet before dry heaving whatever was left in her stomach into the bowl.  
I must've had too much FireWhiskey last night. She got up gingerly from the floor and risked a look in the mirror. Her bun last night had come undone leaving behind a tangled mess and her once-perfect makeup was smeared, turning her smoky evening look into a bruised disaster.  
"Ugh. I look horrible and I feel even worse! That's the last time I drink socially again!"  
"That will last until the next time you have a drink." Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to Ginny standing in the doorway.  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?"Hermione snapped. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
"Whoa! Take it easy, Mione. This is what happens when you leave your keys in the front door." Ginny held up her hand and let Hermione's key dangle from her finger. "I just thought after last night's drinking spree, I've come to check up on you."

"I only had two drinks, I'd hardly call that a spree." With her stomach settled, Hermione walked over to Ginny and snatched the offending house key before walking back into the bedroom.  
"It was more like five. You were slurring at two, stumbling at three, and completely sloshed by four. Harry and I tried to stop you at five, but you insisted you were fine."

"Oh. If that's true..." Hermione walked into her closet.

"It is. I'll never forget what you said about Ron last night."  
"Oh, no! What'd I say? I'm sure whatever I said was horrible, and I'm so sorry!"

"No, you're not. But I forgive you anyway." Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed tripping over a red high heel in the process. "Ahh!" She lost her balance and grabbed onto the side of the bed to steady herself.  
"Are you ok?" Hermione walked out of the closet now dressed in capris and an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey she'd found wadded up in the corner of the closet. Ron must've forgotten to pack it when he moved out after the divorce was finalized two months ago.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I nearly killed myself on your shoe, but other than that I'm just peachy." Hermione took the shoe from Ginny and carelessly threw it aside not caring where it landed.  
Ginny sat on the edge of the bed and motioned to the spot next to her. "Come. Sit. You didn't seem like yourself last night. Are you alright?"

Hermione sat down beside Ginny. "I'm as well as you'd expect after a divorce."  
"It was kind of sudden. You and Ron seemed like a match made in Heaven."

"I thought so too. I think it was we had different expectations. I wanted to focus on my work at the Ministry. He wanted to start a family."

"I thought you wanted a family," Ginny reminded her. "Remember holding Albus after he was born? You told me then that you'd like kids someday."  
"Yes. Well, someday's not here yet. I'm up for a promotion and need to stay focused. When Ron wanted something, he wanted something nine months ago, and I couldn't give it to him."

"Yes. I know Ron's impatient," Ginny agreed. But if you're not ready now, when will you be?"

"Witch's intuition."

"Ya know, sometimes that's not as dependable as us witches would like it to be," Ginny reminded her.

"It is for me," Hermione insisted stubbornly." She put her hand to her throbbing temple and laid back on the bed. "You know what my witch's intuition is telling me now?"

"What?"

"That I could use a Motrin."

"Since I'm the best friend that I am, I'll go get it for you. Where is it?"

"On the counter in the kitchen. Thanks, Gin."

Ginny hopped up from the bed. Hermione moaned from the sudden movement.

"Sorry." Ginny rushed to the door, but before she left for the kitchen, she looked over at Hermione and said, "Please remember that the best things in life happen when we least expect it." She didn't wait to see if Hermione had heard her.

Hermione closed her eyes. Ginny's words ringing in her ears.

Just remember. Remember. The best things in life happen when we least expect it.


End file.
